Stranded
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay & Tyler were all going to Hawaii during their summer vacation. But suddenly they all get stranded in a deserted island! Will they be rescued? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Also It's takes places 2 weeks after "The Ball."
1. Plane Crash, Tsunami, & Stranded

**August 17th 2019 5:20 PM:**

**At the plane:**

(Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay & Tyler are all going to Hawaii for their summer vacation they've been siting in the plane for an hour and they were dressed up in their hawaiian clothes and they put their regular clothes in their bags)

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree with you Lindsay." Courtney replied

"So, how's your fiancé Duncan doing?" Lindsay asked Courtney

"He's doing well." Courtney said

"So Tyler, how do you feel that we are going to Hawaii today?" Duncan asked Tyler

"It feels amazing! And incase you guys didn't notice, we went there before." Tyler replied

"Really?" Courtney & Duncan asked

"Yep! It was 3 years ago.." Lindsay said

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were sitting & relaxing at a hot tub.)

"This is the best vacation ever Linds." Tyler said

"I agree with you Tyler." Lindsay giggled as they both started to make-out in the hot tub

(Another scene shows is when they went swimming in the beach, playing volleyball, watching the hawaiian dancers, & watching the fireworks.)

"I love this place!" Lindsay said while she was watching the fireworks.

"I agree with you Lindsay." Tyler replied then they've kissed while the fireworks were going

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"And that's how we spent our vacation to Hawaii!" Lindsay explained

"Wow.." Courtney & Duncan both said

(Then suddenly one of the plane's jet gets caught on fire which the four of them shocked.)

Courtney hugs Duncan scared & says "Duncan.. I don't want to die!"

"Me too Princess.." Duncan said while he was scared & holding on to Courtney

"I love you Tyler!" Lindsay cried while he was hugging Tyler scared

"I love you too!" Tyler cried

"There's gotta be an exit." Duncan said as he found an exit on the plane's door "There it is! Courtney, Lindsay, & Tyler. Grab your bags, because we need to avoid the explosion!"

"Are you serious Duncan?!" Courtney asked

"Trust me!" Duncan replied

(Then the four grabbed their bags and they walk near the plane door ready to jump.)

"Ok, Ready?" Tyler asked

(The others nodded their heads.)

"Ok, one, two, three... JUMP!" Tyler yelled as they all jumped out of the plane with parachutes, putted them on, and they avoided the plane then it exploded

"Phew! That was close!" Courtney sighed in relief while she was falling

"Thank god we're alive!" Lindsay yelled while she was falling

"At least I didn't die without my fiancé!" Duncan yelled while he was falling

"I agree with you Duncan!" Courtney yelled then they all pull the back of the parachutes and they all started to fall slowly

(Then they all landed safely in the water & gasp for air.)

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Tyler said

"I know Tyler, I know." Duncan replied

"Let's hope nothing can get any worse." Courtney muttered

"OH MY GOD! LOOK!" Lindsay shrieked

"What?" Courtney asked as she looks up then she gasps in fear

"What the hell's going on?" Duncan asked as he sees something really big "Oh. My. GOD!" He yelled

"I knew something will get any worse.." Tyler said while he was shaking in fear

(They see a huge tsunami in the ocean.)

"HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW!" Lindsay yelled as she hugs Tyler in fear

"I'll miss you so much!" Tyler yelled while he was hugging Lindsay in fear

"I'll miss you too!" Lindsay yelled

Courtney then hugs Duncan in fear & yells "I'll miss you my handsome fiancé!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Princess!" Duncan replied

(Then the tsunami crashes through them.)

* * *

**5:40 PM:**

(They all got knocked out by the tsunami then they all landed in a deserted island with a bunch of trees, a campfire, & 2 huts.)

Lindsay wakes up, rubs her eyes, then she gasps & says "Hey guys! Wake up! We're alive!

(Then the other 3 waked up and they see that they are in a unfamiliar place.)

"What?" Courtney muttered as she woke up

"Where the heck are we?" Tyler asked

"And where are our bags?" Duncan said then they see their bags right next to them & he says "Oh thank god!"

Lindsay runs to Tyler happily & hugs him & says "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm so glad you're ok too Linds." Tyler chuckled while he hugs Lindsay back

Courtney runs to Duncan & hugs him & says "Thank god we're still alive!"

Duncan hugs her back & says "I'm so glad too Princess."

"But what happened to us?" Lindsay asked while she was confused & she pulls away from Tyler

"It appears that all four of us have been stranded in an island together." Tyler explained

"WHAT?!" The other 3 yelled

* * *

**To be continued.. Sorry for a cliffhanger!**


	2. The Campfire, & Caught Red Handed

**9:00 PM:**

(Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, & Tyler were all sitting during the campfire & they were back in their regular clothes.)

"So.. I don't know why the plane crash would ruin our vacation!" Courtney complained

"I think it's because it ran out of gas or maybe it's not fast enough." Duncan explained

"Man! I really wish to go back to Hawaii.." Lindsay said

"Me too Linds." Tyler sighed

(Long pause)

"Wanna have some fruit?" Courtney asked

"Sure!" The other 3 replied

"Would you mind helping me there Courtney? Because I was really good getting some fruit from Hawaii back then." Tyler explained

"Sure! Duncan, Lindsay, do not cause any trouble while we find some fruit, ok?" Courtney asked

"Ok." They both replied

"Good. We'll be back in a few minutes. See ya!" Tyler said then he & Courtney began to find some fruit

(Duncan begins to sit close to Lindsay.)

"Duncan. I have no idea why we've been stranded from this island, & how did these bags survive?" Lindsay asked Duncan

"Maybe the tsunami might have floated them from this island. But this was the 2nd time I've been struck from the tsunami." Duncan explained

Lindsay gets shocked & says "Really?"

"Yep! It all started last year.." Duncan explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney & Duncan were hanging out at the beach together until they hear an alarm rang which cause a bunch of people to get out of the water.)

Courtney gets out of the water & sees Duncan still having fun & says "Duncan! You need to get out of the water! It's getting dangerous over here!"

Duncan rolls his eyes & says "Whatever, Princess.. It's just a stupid alarm! How bad can it be?"

Courtney begins to panic & says "Worse! Look!" She points all the way up & sees a big tsunami was about to struck Duncan

"Oh sh-" Duncan said in fear but he was cut off as the tsunami struck him

(Then the waves sent him back to the beach not breathing, as everyone runs close to him.)

Courtney runs to Duncan & says "Duncan! Are you ok?"

(He didn't respond, & he was not breathing.)

Courtney begins to tear up & says "Oh no, this can't be real! I need to perform CPR on him! It's so gross though! But who cares? Let's do it!"

(She begins to perform CPR on him 5 times.)

(Duncan wakes up coughing & spits water all over Courtney's face.)

Courtney wipes her face in disgust & says "Duncan? Are you-"

"Yes. I'm ok Princess." Duncan breathed while he was coughing

Courtney gets all excited that Duncan was alive "Duncan!" She squealed then she hugs him while him hugs her back "Don't you ever do that again! Ok?"

"I won't." He chuckled

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Lindsay starts shaking in fear about what Duncan said & says "Wow.. That was really scary

"There there." Duncan said as he comforts her I really hope everything will be ok Lindsay." He said while he was comforting her

"I hope so Duncan." Lindsay said as she calm down a little

(Then Duncan puts her hands over Lindsay's cheeks which left her confused.)

"Uh, Duncan? What are you doing?" Lindsay asked while she was confused what Duncan's doing

(Duncan suddenly leans over Lindsay's face & kisses her on the lips while she kisses him back. Until Courtney & Tyler came back from getting a bunch of fruit.)

Tyler walks with 4 banana's & Courtney was walking with 7 Apples & Tyler says "Hey guys! We got a bunch of fru-" Suddenly they both get shocked about what they saw...

(It was Duncan & Lindsay kissing.)

"What, the *bleep*?!" Courtney screeched

(Then they both dropped their food on the sand.)

* * *

**To be continued. Sorry about a new cliffhanger! Also I'll make a story how Duncan was almost killed by a tsunami soon! So stay tuned for that!**


	3. Complaining, & Apologizing

**At Courtney & Duncan's hut:**

(Courtney was walking away from Duncan.)

"Courtney! You gotta explain! I don't know why you saw that!" Duncan complained

"I don't wanna hear it! You're my fiancé, damn it! And now you've cheated on me with Lindsay!" Courtney yelled

"Look, I'm sorry! Ok?" Duncan said

Courtney sighs & says "Fine.. Just don't do it ever again or I'll get that ring off of my finger. Ok?" She asked

"Yes m'am" Duncan replied

(Then they both went in the bed together.)

"Hopefully someone will find us one day." Courtney sighed

Duncan puts his hand against her cheek & says "I hope so too Princess."

"Me too. Goodnight Duncan." Courtney whispered then she went to sleep

"Goodnight Courtney." Duncan said then he kisses Courtney on the cheek & falls asleep

* * *

**At Lindsay & Tyler's hut:**

"Why did you kiss him?" Tyler complained

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Lindsay explained

"Just don't do it ever again or else I'll break up with you. Got it?" Tyler asked

Lindsay gets shocked & says "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

Tyler smacks his head, groans & says "No! But I'm just telling you to not cheat on me again, ok?"

"Oh. Right, I won't I promise."

"Good. We need to get some more fruit tomorrow." Then he grabs a banana out of a basket "Want a banana?" Tyler asked Lindsay

"No thanks. I'm good." Lindsay replied

"Ok then. Goodnight Linds." Tyler said as he kisses her on the cheek & he goes to sleep in the bed

"Goodnight Tyler." Lindsay said then she falls asleep as well

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Tanning, Fruits, & Trying To Draw SOS

**The next day.. 11:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's hut:**

(They were sleeping peacefully until Duncan wakes up.)

Duncan yawns & says "Good morning, sunshine."

Courtney wakes up & says "Good morning to you too. And I've haven't heard that in years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Wanna find some fruit?" Duncan asked

"Uh.. No. We need to find a way out of this island so we can go back home!"

"Oh right.." Duncan muttered

(Then they've walked back outside.)

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's hut:**

(They were sleeping peacefully until Tyler wakes up & gets out of the bed.)

Tyler yawns & stretches & says "Good morning Linds."

"Good morning Tyler." Lindsay whispered as she got up & out of the bed

"Wanna look for some fruit?" Tyler asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've walked out of their hut & went looking for some fruit.)

* * *

**At the island:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both seen trying to get a tan.)

"So Princess. There's gotta be a way to get off of the island. We've been stranded for like a day now."

"I know Duncan. But I need you to draw S.O.S." Courtney said

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked

"It means that you need to find a helicopter that need to rescue you." Courtney explained

"Ok. Now I get it." Duncan muttered

* * *

**At the jungle:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were seen finding some fruit together.)

"So Tyler, what did you find?" Lindsay asked

"I found some apples, bananas, & oranges." Tyler explained

"Wow! That's really cool! Look, I'm really sorry that Duncan kissed me last night." Lindsay said

"It's ok, just do it privately when I'm not around, ok?" Tyler asked

"I get now, Tyler. By the way. When does the-" Lindsay was cut off as she heard the sound of the helicopter

Tyler gasps in surprise & says "HEY! There's some here to save us! Come on!" Then they both ran back to the island with their fruit

* * *

**At the island:**

(All four of them were all waving for help, until the helicopter moved away which made them all confused.)

"Really? They've left us there? But how?!" Lindsay complained

"Duncan, what happened to the S.O.S?" Courtney asked

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked

"She was telling you to draw it!" Tyler yelled

"Oh! Right! I've accidentally did it wrong.." Duncan sighed as he showed them a paper drawing of S.O.S which made them gasp in shock

"Nice going Duncan.. Now we're gonna be stuck here for a long time!" Tyler complained

"Yeah, now we're gonna be more hungry & thirsty for good!" Lindsay complained

"Uh, Lindsay? We have some fruit over here." Tyler explained

"Oh right.." Then they both went back to the jungle to find some more fruit

Duncan sighs & says "I'm sorry Princess. You said that I'll draw it."

"No. I mean in the sand!" Courtney complained

Duncan eyes widen in shock & says "Oh! Now I get it.. I'm really sorry.."

"It's ok. Just do it on the sand next time. Ok?" Courtney asked

Duncan comforts her & says "I will Princess. I will." Then he kissed her on her cheek

"Thanks Duncan. Wanna go back for some tanning?" Courtney asked

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Then they've went back for some tanning.)

* * *

**2 hours later..**

(Courtney & Duncan were tanned, then Lindsay & Tyler came back with a bunch of fruit.)

Lindsay was groaning & says "We're back! We've got a basket load of fruit!"

"Can you help us? We can't hold it any longer!" Tyler complained

(Then they've dropped the basket near the campfire.)

"Never mind.." Lindsay said "Thanks for helping me Tyler."

"No problem Linds." Then they've kissed softly on the lips & pulled away

"So.. Courtney & Duncan, how's your tanning doing so far?" Tyler asked

"It's been doing good.." Duncan replied

(Then they've showed them how light their tan was, which they've gasp in shock.)

"Wow.. I didn't know you had a tan like this!" Lindsay said

"Yeah, you guys did a great job!" Tyler said

"Thanks guys. You wanna go for a tan next?" Courtney asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then all of them went to a tanning section.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	5. The Real Drawing Of SOS

**The next day.. 9:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's hut:**

"Look Court. I know we've been stuck here for a few days along side Lindsay & Tyler, but you'll be surprised because Lindsay's birthday is in 2 months." Duncan explained

Courtney gasps in shock & says "Really? Which day?"

"October 4th." Duncan replied

"How did you know her birthday date?" Courtney asked

"From Sierra's blogs." Duncan replied

"Oh! I get it.. It's been a year since she was killed by you.." Courtney said

"Yeah.. She was so annoying back then.. Duncan muttered

"I know what you mean Duncan. Wanna go for a tan?" Courtney asked

(Duncan nodded his head & they went out of the hut to get a tan)

* * *

**Lindsay & Tyler's hut:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were eating some fruit that they've got.)

"Hey Linds. You enjoying the food?" Tyler asked

(Lindsay nodded her head.)

"Out of all of them. Which one is your favorite?" Tyler asked

"I'd say the banana's because they are so delicious!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree with you." Tyler chuckled

"But speaking of that. Why did you put a banana on your head during World Tour?" Lindsay asked

"I just felt like it. And just to practice, that's all." Tyler explained

"Wow.. Awkward.." Lindsay muttered

"I know Linds. I know.. Wanna check on Courtney & Duncan?" Tyler asked

"Sure." Lindsay giggled

(Then they've stopped eating their fruits & walked out of the hut/)

* * *

**Outside:**

(Courtney & Duncan were still getting a tan, while Lindsay & Tyler were checking on them.)

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tyler asked

"Everything's good. We're in a middle of a tanning here. So can you give us a few minutes?" Duncan asked

"Ok." Lindsay replied

"By the way you guys. Draw S.O.S on the sand, ok?" Courtney asked

(They both nodded her heads)

"Good. We'll talk with you after are tannings." Duncan said then he & Courtney went back to their tannings

"So, we're gonna draw S.O.S on the sand?" Lindsay asked

"Yes Linds, let's get a stick so that we can draw it so we can get out of this island."

(Then they've walked back to the jungle to find one)

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(They've walked out of the jungle & got a stick.)

"Ok Lindsay, just draw S.O.S big so that the helicopter will see it. Ok?" Tyler asked

"Got it." Lindsay replied

* * *

**50 seconds later..**

(She finished drawing S.O.S on the sand & it was huge)

"Good going Linds!" Tyler cheered

"No problem Tyler!" Lindsay replied as they both took a high five

(Courtney & Duncan both woke up, & they were completely tanned, & they saw what Lindsay drew.)

"Wow! Great job Lindsay!" Duncan said

"Thanks!" Lindsay giggled

"Now we just have to wait for a while until a helicopter drops by." Courtney explained

"We know, Court. We know.." Tyler said

(Then they all went to play in the water together.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	6. Trying The Fruit, & Youtube Accounts

**10:00 PM:**

(They were all finished playing in the water, they were back in their regular outfits. & they were all sitting in a campfire together.)

"So. How's your tanning guys?" Lindsay asked

"It's been going good. What about your fruit searching?" Courtney asked

"It's going good too." Tyler replied then he gave out some of them "Wanna have some?" He asked

(Courtney & Duncan both nodded their heads as Tyler gave Courtney an Apple & giving Duncan a banana.)

"You said that they taste good." Duncan said

"Yeah, you're gonna love it!" Lindsay replied

"Ok.." Courtney muttered

(Then they both took a bite of the fruit that they've got, & they were surprised.)

"Wow! It's so delicious!" Courtney chirped

"I agree Princess! How many do you guys have?" Duncan asked

"We have over 30 of them." Lindsay replied

"30?!" They both asked in surprise

"Yeah, we were both good fruit hunters on this island." Tyler explained

"True. True.. By the way, Lindsay, is the S.O.S ok?" Courtney asked

"It's doing great! And the waves are not striking it." Lindsay replied

(They both looked at the sand & they S.O.S is still there.)

"Good job by not putting it near the waves!" Duncan said

(Lindsay gave them a thumbs up.)

"By the way, Tyler, do you have a Youtube account? me & Courtney do." Duncan said

"Yeah, I do have one." Tyler replied

"What's your account about?" Courtney asked

"Well.. I do some workout videos." Tyler explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Keep it going guys! You can do faster than that!" Tyler yelled as he did some jumping jacks faster

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"But I do fail sometimes.." Tyler sighed

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Tyler was running the treadmill over 120 speed.)

"Is that to fast eno-WHOA!" Tyler yelled as he was flung off the treadmill & crashed into the kitchen "I'm ok!" He said weakly

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Wow.." Courtney & Duncan both said

"Do you have a Youtube account Lindsay?" Courtney asked

(Lindsay nodded her head.)

"Is it about make-up tutorials?" Duncan asked

Lindsay was surprised by this & says "How did you know that?"

"Because you do a bunch of make-up here." Courtney said

"I know. But I do a lot of tutorials since 2014. And I have over 1,000 of them!"

"What?!" Courtney & Duncan both said in confusion

"Yep!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Lindsay was sitting in her bedroom doing video of a make-up tutorial & has some birthday make-up on her.)

"You just have to be very careful without getting it in your eye." Lindsay explained while she was showing the viewers the tutorial & putting some make-up on her eye lash "And we're done! And that's how you make your perfect make-up for your birthday!" She said to the viewers

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Did you ever make a mistake?" Duncan asked

"Sometimes.." Lindsay muttered

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Lindsay was putting some lip-gloss gently on her lips until her hand slipped & the gloss went to her chin.)

Lindsay gasps in shock & says "Dang it! I've messed it up again! Just ignore what just happened. Ok?"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Do you do some music videos?" Courtney asked

(Lindsay nodded her head.)

"How come?" Duncan asked

"Because after All-Stars ended, I became a singer, songwriter, & a model." Lindsay explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Shows a bunch of scenes of Lindsay singing some songs from Total Drama World Tour, some Christmas songs, & even a song of Tyler.)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Wow.." Courtney & Duncan both said

"What about you guys?" Tyler asked

"Well.. Me & Courtney do some game plays, reactions, rants, etc."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Shows a scene of Courtney & Duncan playing Mario Kart 8 together.)

"I'm gonna win this!" Duncan said

"In your dreams!" Courtney said back

* * *

**FLASHBACK 2:**

(Shows a scene of them doing a try not to laugh challenge together, Courtney was really good at these challenges while Duncan was trying to hold his laughter from a video.)

"You're ok Duncan?" Courtney asked

(Duncan was still holding his laughter while he was watching some funny fails, until he saw a groin shot, he began to laugh hysterically.)

"Damn it!" Duncan yelled while he was laughing

"Wow.. You always lose every time.." Courtney muttered

Duncan wiped away his tears & says "I know Princess." Then he continued to laugh

* * *

**FLASHBACK 3:**

(Shows a scene of them ranting about M&M's Kart Racing.)

"This game sucks! We used to like this game on the DS." Duncan explained

"But now this game is stupid! The Wii version is a lot worse.." Courtney complained

"Yeah, & that approaching sound barrier sound is so damn annoying! It gives me a headache whenever I hear it while I play it.." Duncan explained

"Me too Duncan." Courtney said

"We give this game a 0/10!" They both said

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACKS:**

"Wow.." Lindsay & Tyler both said

Lindsay started to yawn & says "I think It's time to go to bed. The helicopter should come by tomorrow.."

"Yeah, I agree. Goodnight you guys." Duncan said

"Goodnight." Lindsay & Tyler both said as they walked back to their huts

"Wanna go back to our hut, Princess?" Duncan asked

"Sure." Courtney replied

(Then they've put out the campfire & walked to their hut together.)

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's hut:**

(They were both laying on the bed together.)

"Goodnight Courtney."

"Goodnight Duncan."

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips together & went to sleep)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	7. Apologizing Being Rescued, & Movie Night

**The next day: 5:00 PM:**

(They were all sitting on the sand together, Lindsay & Tyler packed all of their fruits, Courtney & Duncan got everyone's bags & the huge S.O.S is still on the sand & it never been washed off.)

"I'm sorry that I've kissed Lindsay." Duncan said

"It's ok Duncan. I know that you're my fiancé. But you can just hang out with her if you want, but don't let me see it again." Courtney replied

"Ok, I won't." Duncan said

"Tyler, I'm really sorry that Duncan kissed me." Lindsay said

Tyler comforts Lindsay & says "It's alright. Just do it privately next time. Ok?"

"Ok, Tyler." Lindsay said

(Then they've heard a sound that a helicopter is coming to the island.)

Lindsay gasps in surprise & says "Hey guys! There's a helicopter!"

(Then all 4 of them waved for help & the helicopter came to rescue them.)

"Everything's ok! We've got you guys!" The man said on the helicopter said

(Then all 4 of them went to the helicopter & got their bags & fruit, & flew off to the sunset.)

* * *

**At the helicopter:**

"So.. What do you guys want to do next summer?" Lindsay asked

"We can try to go to Hawaii together." Courtney replied

"Or we should go to Walt Disney World." Duncan said

"Or even Beaches." Tyler replied

"Ok guys, we'll think about it next year. I'll decide which one, then we'll go. Ok?" Lindsay asked

"Ok.." The other three said

(Long pause)

"I'm so glad that we're finally gonna be back home!" Duncan said

"I agree Duncan." Courtney replied

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips for 5 seconds & pulled away.)

"When we get off this helicopter, wanna hang out in my house for the night?" Duncan said to Lindsay & Tyler

"Sure!" Lindsay & Tyler both replied

(Then the helicopter landed on the helipad & all of them got off the helicopter.)

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's house: 10:30 PM**

(All 4 of them were watching 'Avengers Endgame' all together & they had some fruit with them to watch it.)

"You know, I'm actually glad that we're finally home!" Courtney said

"I agree Princess." Duncan replied

"Thanks for inviting us over to watch a movie altogether!" Lindsay said

"You're welcome. And Endgame was the best choice for our movie night together!" Duncan said

"I agree!" Tyler said

"I'm gonna miss that island.. Especially finding some fruit, & their huts.." Lindsay said

"And don't forget our tannings." Courtney replied

"Oh yeah! That too." Lindsay continued

* * *

**2 hours later..**

(The movie was over, Duncan turned off the TV & all 4 of them are starting to get tired.)

"Goodnight you guys. I'm just so glad that we're finally free from the island." Duncan said

"I know Duncan." Courtney giggled

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips.)

"Goodnight Duncan." Courtney whispered

"Goodnight Princess." Duncan said

(Then Duncan kissed Courtney on the head & they've fell asleep together.)

"Goodnight Linds." Tyler whispered

"Goodnight Tyler." Lindsay whispered back

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & fell asleep together as well. And they all had a great sleepover together after they've got off the deserted island that they were stranded on.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
